


Cloudy Night

by PaperFox19



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Hibari was not one for words he was a man of action, so one night he plans to take what he wants.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	Cloudy Night

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Hibari sighed as he filled out some important documents, though he was a bit distracted. His mind drifted off to a certain brunette male. Hibari on his patrols got a look at Tsuna as he was getting dressed after a shower. The herbivore appeared to become an omnivore over night. He believed it was due to the baby’s training.

The skylark may appear to be cold, but he was a male and with such an opportunity he decided to look and memorize. He licked his lips as he stared at the truly delicious body. Now those delicious thoughts were distracting him. He frowned and put away the documents. “The Herbivore will take responsibility.”

Hibari left with his rings. He made it to Tsuna’s home and snuck in through the window. He saw the sleeping boy and growled. “Wake up!” Hibari snapped and kicked Tsuna out of bed. Tsuna yelped and shot up. “Damn it Reborn….Oh Hibari-san what are you doing in my house?”

“I am here for you..” He said and started stripping. Tsuna gulped as each sexy inch of pale skin became visible and Tsuna saw his aroused state and it got him hard. “Take responsibility…” Tsuna moved to his knees and started sucking the man’s hard on.

Hibari moaned and shuddered. Tsuna slurped the pale male’s hard on, and Hibari grinned. ‘Fuck yes…’ Hibari noticed the bulge in Tsuna’s pajama bottoms. ‘It’s bigger than what I saw in the locker room.’

Hibari licked 2 of his fingers and brought them back to tease his ass. He parted his cheeks and slipped a wet digit inside himself. “Oh fuck…” Hibari moaned and Tsuna started bobbing his head. With each pull back he lapped at the head with his tongue and made sure to suck hard with each bob down.

“Yes suck my cock…harder, my balls play with them too.” Hibari ordered. Tsuna reached up and began to fondle Hibari’s sac. Hibari moaned and added a second finger inside himself. He started moving his fingers in and out trying to find that special bundle of nerves that would make him scream.

Tsuna got bold and slipped a finger inside Hibari’s ass along with his other 2 fingers. Hibari screamed as it was Tsuna’s finger who found his sweet spot. The brunette male felt the arousal in his mouth twitch, and that was all the warning he got. The dark haired boy came with a growl. “Swallow it…!”

He did, the Vongola heir drank down Hibari’s seed. The cloud guardian was still hard and he strripped Tsuna of all his clothes. He activated his cambio form and a pair of black hand cuffs appeared in his hands. “You have two choices you can either fuck me hard and deep, or I will hand cuff you and ride your dick the way I want…”

Tsuna blushed but quickly kissed Hibari and pushed him back on his bed. The brunette positioned his cock at Hibari’s waiting entrance. “All the way inside I’m no flower…so do it.”

The brunette yelped and thrust forward burying his throbbing arousal inside the cloud guardian. Hibari moaned and Tsuna groaned. “Now pound me with your big cock.” Hibari moaned and Tsuna started moving. The feeling of Tsuna’s arousal moving in and out of him was amazing, but he wanted more, he wanted it faster. “Faster fuck me faster now.”

He gripped Hibari’s hips and did as he was told. Hibari groaned as the quickened pace caused a glorious friction. “Yes don’t stop…don’t you dare fucking stop.”

Hibari’s sweet spot was found and the skylark was howling in pleasure. Without any touch to his cock Hibari came hard all over his chest and abs. “Ahh yes so fucking good more fuck me deeper harder.”

Tsuna pulled out. “You Herbivore what do you think you’re doing…ahh.” Hibari was flipped over and Tsuna drove back into him. The new position allowed Tsuna’s cock to reach deeper inside him and Tsuna let loose and started fucking Hibari as hard as he could. Hibari spoke no other words to busy moaning in pleasure.

The young Vongola reached around and fisted his length. He couldn’t last much longer so he wanted to cum with Hibari. He felt Hibari’s arousal twitch in his hand and knew he was going to cum so Tsuna released his restraint. “HIBARI!!” He moaned as he and Hibari came together.

Hibari shivered in the aftermath of his release. He groaned when Tsuna pulled out and allowed the seed to leak out of his body. Tsuna yelped as he was grabbed and pinned to the bed. Hibari glared making Tsuna shake in fear. Hibari then yawned. “This was good Tsuna, now I’m going to sleep and if you let me go even for a minute I will bite you to death.”

Tsuna blushed never hearing his name from Hibari’s lips before, or praise for that matter. Hibari cuddled up to him and wrapped his arms around Tsuna. Tsuna held Hibari as he slept. ‘Hibari sure is a mystery to think he’s such an aggressive bottom.’ Tsuna thought as he drifted off to sleep.

The next day was pretty normal, Hibari didn’t speak to him much, but then that night Hibari came to him again. “Hibari are you just using me for release, cause you don’t seem to like me…?”

Hibari pulled out the hand cuffs and locked Tsuna to the bed naked. “Silly Herbivore as if I would fuck someone I didn’t want, it seems you didn’t figure it out yesterday, so I will ride you till you realize how much I desire you.”

Tsuna and Hibari’s moans filled the room. Hibari covered Tsuna with his releases and Tsuna filled Hibari’s body with his seed. ‘I guess Hibari loves in his own way.’

The End


End file.
